


GERARD WAY IS A F U R R Y BITCHES

by I_Write_Fics_Not_Assignments



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Furry, Gen, M/M, Multi, Naked Hobbits, Other, Shy Gerard Way, gerard is a furry, shhstjfdfhhdfghxhicfjiijgfdaxvjorwsvufjodhditsjrsurzjfzigxigc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Fics_Not_Assignments/pseuds/I_Write_Fics_Not_Assignments
Summary: im not hi i had seven alcohol





	GERARD WAY IS A F U R R Y BITCHES

a long tim ago in a galaxi far far way GERARD was sreolling throkk middle eatrh. then he saw the f u r r y dealer pite comwz . den, ONE NITE AN ON MOR TIM TANKS FUR D A MMRS strtd plyng. fan gerrr pullll on fuuurrryyyyyy suuuuiiiitttttt becauuse he helllllaaaaa not strait and likes biiiiigggg supa looong c0ckz？dammmmmmmmmm den a d00d callledd frankkk walkkked past nakey nakey naked. dammmmmmmm sid gerrrr abf he pull offfff da fuuuuuujr suii. 何 sed the fronk nad dey sexzed un the dath stayre.


End file.
